The Corpse BrideIZ style!
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: They were to be wed, even though they hadnt met. But in a moment of panic, Zim fled, and in a grave misunderstanding. Married the corpse bride. Though life in the land of the dead is more colorful, Zim wants to go back to the land of the living.R&R plz
1. According to plan

**Hi! I decided to do a parady of IZ and Corpse bride here is the first chappie! different ending. :P Purpls a girl in the fic. **

**Purple- **

**Red- **

**Zim- Victor**

**Tak- **

**Scoodge- Mr. Everglot**

**Tenn- Victoria**

**Blood(OC)- The Corpse Bride**

**Dib- the priest dude**

**Gir- Scappers**

**Tiki(OC)- Lord Barkis**

**Others will stay the same.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Blood. and Tiki the orange eyed irken.**

Red and his wife Purple walked out of the house

Purple-  
>It's a beautiful day.<p>

Red-  
>It's a rather nice day.<p>

Purple-  
>A day for a glorious wedding.<p>

Red-  
>A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear.<p>

Purple-  
>A rehearsal for a glorious wedding.<p>

Red scowled-  
>Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know,<p>

Purple nodded-  
>That nothing unexpected interferes with the show.<p>

Red and Purple walked to the carridge-  
>And that's why everything, every last little thing,<br>every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...

Purple looked at Red-  
>According to plan,<p>

Red smirked-  
>Our son will be married.<p>

Purple-  
>According to plan,<p>

Red-  
>Our family carried,<p>

Red and Purple standing together-  
>We'll go right into to the heights of society...<p>

Purple smiled-  
>To the costume balls,<p>

Red-  
>In the hallowed halls.<p>

Purple-  
>Rubbing elbows with the finest.<p>

Red bowed-  
>Having crumpets with her highness.<p>

Red and Purple got in the carridge  
>We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen.<br>We'll forget everything...that we've ever ever been.

"Where is Zim? He's gonna make us late!" Purple said. Zim Ran out of the house and got in the carrige.

"Mother? Shouldnt Tenn be marrying a Lord or something?" Zim asked.

"Nonesense!"

*across from Red and Purples house*

Tak glared and looked at her husband.

Tak started walking away from the window Scoodge following-  
>It's a terrible day<p>

Scoodge looking at Tak-  
>Now don't be that way<p>

Tak-  
>It's a terrible day for a wedding.<p>

Scoodge-  
>It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in,<p>

Tak frowned-  
>That has led to this ominous wedding.<p>

Scoodge sighed-  
>How could our family have come to this?<p>

Tak and Scoodge-  
>To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich.<p>

Tak-  
>They're so common,<p>

Scoodge-  
>So coarse.<p>

Tak-  
>Oh, it couldn't be worse!<p>

Scoodge shook his head and walked to an empy safe.

Scoodge-  
>It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree.<br>It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy,  
>without a penny to their name...just like you...and me.<p>

Tak-  
>Oh, dear.<p>

Tak and Scooge walking away from the safe-  
>And that's why everything, every last little thing,<br>every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...

Tak-  
>According to plan,<p>

Scoodge  
>Our daughter will wed.<p>

Tak  
>According to plan,<p>

Scoogde  
>Our family lead,<p>

Tak and Scoogde  
>From the depths of deepest poverty,<p>

Tak  
>To the noble realm,<p>

Scoodge  
>Of our ancestors.<p>

Tak and Scoogde  
>And who'd have guessed in a million years that our daughter, with the face<p>

Scoogde  
>of an otter in disgrace,<p>

Tak and Scoogde  
>Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?<p>

Tenn sighed."What if Zim and I don't...like each other?"

"Do you suppose your father and I like each other?" Tak asked.

"Surely you must...a little..." Tenn said.

"Of course not!" Tak and Scoodge said.

"Get those corsets laced properly...I can hear you speak without gasping." Tak left Scoodge following. "Marriage is a partnership. A little 'd think a lifetime watching us" Tak said then sang,

might have taught her that.  
>Might have taught her that.<p>

Scoodge and Tak started down the stairs

Scoodge  
>Everything must be perfect<p>

Tak  
>Everything must be perfect<p>

Scoodge  
>Everything must be perfect<p>

Tak and Scoodge  
>Everything must be perfect, perfect,<p>

Out side.*

Red and Purple-  
>That's why everything, every last little thing,<br>every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...According to plan!

Purple fussed over Zim straightening his shirt and his antennae as Red rang the door bell. The door opened. Zim pulled away from his mother. Tak scowled.

"Come in." she said. Red, Purple and Zim walked in. Everyone headed to the dining room except for Zim. Zim looked around the house and saw a piano, he sat and played some notes. He smiled and started playing.

Tenn was fixing her hair when she heard someone playing the piano. She stood and went down stairs. She stood beside the piano and listened to Zim play, Zim looked at her and jumped up knocking the stool down.

"Do, forgive me!" Zim said.

"You play beautifully!" Tenn said.

"I do apoligize Ms. to, well, excuse me." Zim picked the stool up. Tenn smiled.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Once again from the beginning, again! With this hand I will lift you sorrows, you cup will never empty for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness, with this ring I ask you to be mine." Dib said then he looked at Zim. "lets try it again."

"Yes sir. With this candle," Zim tried to light the candle and it didnt work."this candle." he sighed. The candle lit and he smiled."With this candle," the candle went out.

"Continue!" Dib said.

The doorbell went off.

"Get the door!" Scoodge ordered his butler. The butler left, and came back with a card.

"A Lord Tiki sir."

"Lord Tiki? Is he from your side?" Scoodge asked his wife giving him the card as an orange eyed irken entered the room.

"I cant remember. Emell(I think thats his name...) get a seat for Lord Tiki!"

The butler grabbed a chair and Tiki sat down.

"lets start again, shall we master Zim?" Dib asked.

"Y-yes, certianly!" Zim said raisng his hand."With this...this.."

"Hand!"

"With this hand, I will-" Zim walked into the table(Poor Zim he is so nervous).

"Three steps! THREE! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, Master Zim?" Dib snapped.

No, no, no!" Zim said

"You do not?" Tenn asked.

"No! I mean no i do not not want to be married. That is I wish very much to- OW!" Zim was cut off by Dib hitting him with the staff.

"Pay attention!" Dib ordered."Have you even remembered to bring the ring?"

"Yes! Ofcourse!" Zim said pulling out a ring Red and Purple smiled at each other. The ring slipped out of Zim's hand and everyone gasped.

"Dropping the ring! This boy doesnt wont to be married!" Dib said. Zim cased after the ring as it rolled away and under Tak's dress. Zim grabbed it. and stood. Tak was shocked. Then her dress caught fire. She gasped. Scoodge pushed Zim out of the way.

"Out of the way!" he said as he started somping the fire out. Purple and Red looked at each other.

"Oh I hope it doesnt stain!" Purple said. Dib groaned and closed the book in his hand. Tiki walked over a cup of win in his hand and dumped it on the fire putting it out. Everyone stood shocked. Dib pushed through the crowd.

"Enough! This wedding cant take until he is properly prepared!" Dib looked at Zim."Irken, learn your vows!" Dib sneered. Zim gulped and looked at everyone. Tak and Scoodge growled at him, and him parents glared. He backed away turned opened the door, and ran. Tenn watched.

"Well, he sure is a catch, isnt he?" Tiki said looking at his claws. Tenn looked at him then back at the door.

*with Zim*

Zim sat on a fallen tree at the entrance of the forest, he sighed."Oh Tenn...She must think I'm such a fool. This day couldnt get worse!" Zim stood and walked in to the forest."Really. it shouldnt be that hard. Its just a few simple words." He stopped and looked at his hand. "With this hand I will take your wine... no thats not right" he started walking again."With this hand, I will cup your- Oh Irk no!" He groaned."With this candle, I will..." he sighed."I will set your mother on fire." Zim said shaking his head. He sat down."Oh its no use!" He pulled out the ring. His eyes narrowed. He stood."With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." he smiled."Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." He said.

He faced a tree as he tossed the ring up and caught it."Ah, Mrs. Tak you look ravishing this evening." He said shaking a hand like twig. Zim turned to a stump. "What's that Mr. Scoodge? Call you Dad? If you insist sir!" He walked away and snaped a twig off a tree."With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." he kneeled infront of a hand like tree sticking out of the ground. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Zim finished putting the ring on one of the claw like twig of the odd tree. He looked up when he heard cawing. Suddenly the hand like thing grabbed his arm. He gapsed and pulled away braking the arm off. He pulled it off and dropped it on the ground.

Zim looked over at the spot, to see a irken come up, she was in a wedding dress. She pulled the veil away from her face. She was pale green and had dull blood red eyes. Her antennae were long. She smiled.

'I do." she said. Zim screamed as she walked towards him, he jumped up and ran. As the bride followed she grabbed her arm and attached it. Zim ran as fast as he could. he looked behind him and saw the corpse. He looked ahead and ran into a tree. He covered his eye and looked back he gasped when he saw the dead bride walking towards him he started running again. He stopped when he got to the bridge. He looked back panting and sighed. He started backing away then turned and yelped when he came face to face with the dead irken. He backed away, backing up against the side of the bridge. The undead bride stepped closer to him. She put her arms on his shoulders.

"You may kiss the bride" she said. She leaned in and kissed Zim as they were surrounded by bats.

**Me- Sorry bout the beginning. I dont own the movie so I had to go with what I remembered.**

**Zim- That was creepy...**

**Purple- WHY AM I A GIRL?**

**Me- BECAUSE YOU ARE! Red was gonna be Bonejangels but this happened. **

**Red- Aww... I wanted to be him...**

**Me- Review!**

**Tenn- No flames!**


	2. Remains of The Day

**Chappie two! **

**Disclaimer-Corpse bride=Tim Burton IZ=JCV Blood and the other OCs- ME!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh a new arrival!"

"He must have fainted! Are you alright?" Blood asked. Zim blinked.

Zim's eyes snaped open and he gasped."What happened?"

"We got a breather!"

"Does he have a dead brother?" asked a woman.

"He's still soft!" a kid said poking him. Zim stood.

"A taost than!" A dorf toasted with the skeleton next to him, and both drank their drinks. "To the newly weds!"

"Newlyweds?" Zim asked. Suddenly the dead bride was next to him.

"Oh! In the woods you said your vows so perfectly!' she said showing her skeleton hand. On her claw was the ring.

"I did? Wake up! Wake up!" Zim started hitting his head against the bar.

"Coming through!" said a voice Zim saw a head coming towards him."My name is Pal(I'm not sure if that is right.) and I will be your waiter this evening, and I will be creating your wedding feast!" Zim gasped and backed away, Zim turned just in time to see Blood's eye pop out and a maggot there.

'Weddig feast!" he said. Blood covered her eye socket.

"Maggots hahaha!" the corpse laughed.

"Oh!" Zim backed up an bumped into someone. He turned and backed away. "Keep away!" he said. He looked around and saw the hilt of a sword he grabbed it and pulled taking the dorf also."I-I have a...a dorf and i'm not afraid to use him! i want some questions now!" Zim said.

'Answers. I think you mean answers!" the dorf said.

"Yes, answers thank you." Zim said then he looked around the room "I need answers! What's going on here? Where am I?" Zim asked. He looked at the dead bride."Who are you?"

"Well, thats a long story." she said.

"And a story it is!" they looked to see a skeleton with one eye and a hat."A tragic tale of romance! Passion! And a murder most foul!'

"This is gonna be good." the dorf said. Zim dropped him.

"Hit it boys." Bonejangles said rolling his eye to the other side. Music started playing.

Bonejangles-  
>Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer<br>Leastles of you who still got an ear  
>I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry<br>Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride(a spot light went to blood who smiled.)

Boneboys-  
>Die, die we all pass away<br>But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
>And you might try 'n' hide<br>And you might try 'n' pray  
>But we all end up the remains of the day<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah<p>

Bonejangles-  
>Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around<br>When a mysterious stranger came into town  
>He's plenty good lookin', but down on his cash<br>And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast  
>When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope<br>So our lovers came up with a plan to elope

Boneboys-  
>Die, die we all pass away<br>But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
>And you might try 'n' hide<br>And you might try 'n' pray  
>But we all end up the remains of the day<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah<br>(instrumental)

Every one started dancing and singing.

Bonejangles-  
>So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night<br>They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
>Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove<br>You don't need much when you're really in love  
>Except for a few things, or so I'm told<br>Like the family jewls and a sachel of gold  
>Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree<br>On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
>She was ready to go, but where was he? <p>

Boneboys-  
>And then? <p>

Bonejangles-  
>She waited <p>

Boneboys-  
>And then?<p>

Bonejangles-  
>There in the shadows, was it the man? <p>

Boneboys-  
>And then? <p>

Bonejangles-  
>Her little heart beat so loud <p>

Boneboys-  
>And then? <p>

Bonejangles-  
>And then baby, everything went black<br>Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust  
>Her jewls were missin' and her heart was bust<br>So she made a vow lyin' under that tree  
>That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free<br>Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand  
>When out of the blue comes this groovy young man<br>Who vows forever to be by her side  
>And that's the story of our own corpse bride!<p>

Zim ran out of the room.

"Tenn come away from the window!" Tak said. Tenn walked over.

"Dont worry dear, he'll be back! He doesnt like the dark much." Purple said. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Scoodge said.

Tiki came in.

"Ah Lord Tiki.I trust the room is to you liking?" Tak asked.

"Thank you. You are the most gracios(Spelled wrong.) hostess." Tiki said."Which is why it pains me to be the bear of bad news." He said snapping his claws. A irken came in. "Would you repeat tonights head line?" Tiki asked.

"Here ye here ye! Zim was seen this night on the brigde in the arms of a mystery woman! She and Zim slipped away into the night!" The irken reported.

"That will be all." Tiki said. The irken left.

"Mystery woman? He doesnt even know any women!" Purple said. Red nodded in agreement.

"Or so you thought." Tiki said. "Do call for me if you need any assistance." he looked at Tenn."In any way."

"Good Irk, Scoodge what should we do?" Tak asked standing.

"Fetch me musket!" Scoodge said.

"Oh! Red do something!" Purple said.

"The towns cry probley had a slow news day! You know how its is, you need something to cry about!" Red said taking the musket away from Scoodge.

"Regardless! We are one groom short for the wedding tomarrow!" Scoodge said. Red put the gun up.

"The most embarrasing scandle for us all!" Tak said.

"Oh please! Give us a chance to find him! We begg of you!" Purple said. Red was at her side in an instant.

"Just give us til dawn!" Red added.

"Very well! il dawn!" Tak said.

"Zim! Zim darling, where are?" Blood called as she walked down the hall.

"If you ask me your boyfriend is kind of jumpy."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband." the dead bride stated."Zim? Where did you go?" Her eye poped out she caught it.

"Here I'll keep an eye out for him." Maggot said. Zim snuck out from behind a statue and looked around he saw Blood and started running."There! He goes!" Blood turned and saw Zim."He's getting away!" Blood popped her eye back and ran after him.

Zim came to a hall of coffins he got in one and acted dead.

"Zim, darling, where are you?" the corpse bride called as she passed him. Zim opened his eyes and sighed. A spider came down.

"Married, huh? I'm a widow." Zim yelped and and ran. Knock the spider away.

"He went that way!"

Blood turned and saw zim."Zim! Zim!" Zim kept running he stopped by an Irken skeleton.

"Please! There's some kind of a mistake Im not dead!" he said shaking the dead irken. The head popped off."Ahh!" Zim yelped and ran.

"Zim! Zim darling where are you?" Blood called. Zim ran into a dead end. He looked around then started climbing the wall.

He grabbed a bar when he gotto the top, well not a bar mor like a leg. He gasp when he saw the dead bride.

"Could have taken the stairs silly!" She said as she pulled him up. "Isnt the view beatiful?" she asked. She started walking away and sat down on a bench. She patted the spot beside her. Zim walked over and sat beside her, panting slightly.

"Look," Zim said looking at the dead bride."I am terribly sorry for whats happened to you, and I would like to help, but I really need to get home." Zim said.

"But this is your home now." Blood said.

"But, I dont even know your name." Zim said.

"Its Blood." the corpse said.

"Blood..." Zim said looking down

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Blood said jumping up. Zim looked at her. She picked up a box and gave it to Zim. "I got you something. Go on open it." She said Zim shook it and opened the box he pulled out a bone. Suddenly the box started shaking, Zim put the bone back and closed the box. The box fell and the bones formed a dog. It barked.

It wagged its tail and held out a callor. Zim took it.

"Gir?" he asked. The dog barked. Zim smiled. "Gir! My dog Gir!" Zim said as Gir jumped up. Zim hugged him and patted his head. Gir jumped down and spun in a circle.

"I knew you would be happy to see him." Blood said.

"Whose my good boy, Gir?" Zim asked. Gir barked and jumped up and down."Sit Gir!" Zim said, Gir sat."Roll over, Gir" Gir rolled over. "Good boy! Play dead!" Gir tilted his head. Then Jumped up."Sorry." Zim said. Blood laughed and petted Gir.

"Oh! What a cutie!" she said.

"You should have seen him with fur! He was green with black ears, tail and legs." Zim said smiling.. "Mother never approved of Gir jumping up like this, but then again she never approved of anything."

"Do you think she'd approve of me?"

"Your lucky you'll never have to meet her." Zim said then he smiled he set Gir down. "Well actually," Zim said."Now that you mention it, I think you should. In fact," Zim stood."since we are married I think you should definitly meet her, and my father too. We should go se them right now!" Zim said facing Blood.

What a fantastic idea! Where are they buried?" the bride asked. Zim looked away.

"Well um they arent from around here."

"What do you mean?"

Zim pointed up.

"Oh.. They're still alive." The corpse said.

"I'm afraid so." Zim said.

"Oh that is a problem." Blood said.

"What about that nice guy?" came a voice Zim looked at Gir.

"Gir you can still speak!" he said. Gir nodded. "Who was he talking about?" Zim asked. Blood looked at him.

"Elder Gutnieght(thats spelled wrong" she said.

Gir, Zim and Blood looked around around the room.

"Elder Gutnieght? Are you here?" Blood called. Zim steped back knoking over some books. They heard coughing Blood smiled"There you are." the old skeleton put glasses on.

"Oh, my dear, there you are." he said.

"I brought my husband Zim."

"What's that, husband?"

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Zim said.

"We need to go up. You know upstairs to visit the land of the living." the corpse bride said

"Land of the living? But why go up there when people and Irkens are dying to get down here?" the skelenton asked walking down some stairs.

"Sir, I beg you to help, it means so much to m- us." Zim said catching himself.

"I dont know its just not natural."

"Please Elder Gutneight?" Blood asked. "Surely there must be some thing you can do?"

"Hmmm. Let me see what I can do." he said "Now, where did i put that book.' He said as he searched the shelves. Finally he found the book."Ah here it is." he blew the dust off the book. He set the book down and leafed through the pages. he stopped."I have it right here. A ukrainien haunting spell."

Blood leaned over to Zim."So glad you thought of this!" she whispered. Zim looked at her.

"Me too." he said looking away. The old skeleton started mixing some stuff in a cup.

They both watched as Godnict put a feather in the cup. He lifted it and drank what ever it was.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"The Ukrainien Haunting spell." Blood said.

"Ah yes." The old skeleton grabbed a bird and squeezed it making it lay an egg. He let the bird go and picked the egg up."Now remember, when you are ready to come back just say, Hopscotch."

"Hopscotch?" Blood giggled.

"That's it." Godnict cracked open the egg and a cloud covered Blood and Zim. When the cloud dissapeared they were in the woods.

"I spent so long in the darkness I forgot how beautiful the moon light is." Blood Smiled and started dancing around Zim watched then he looked away. Blood foot came off making her trip. She stood and grabbed her leg and attached it. Zim looked back at her, she smiled and started dancing again. She came over to him. She walked around him, he grabbed her shoulders and made her sit down.

"Hold on. i think, i should prepare Mother and Father for the big news." Zim said."So I'll go ahead and you stay here."

"Perfect." the undead bride said smiling.

Zim nodded and walked away. He had to admit, he did feel guilty for lying to her. When he was a little farther away he took of running. He stopped when he got to Tak and Scoodges place. He straighted his uniform and was about to knock when he heard voices.

"When I see that Zim boy I'll strangle him with my bare hands!" Scoodge growled.

"Your hands are to fat! And his neck is to thin. You'd have to use a rope.' Tak said as she locked the door. Zim gaspsed and backed away. He went around to the side of the house.

"You have to listen to me! I have a bad feeling about this boy!" Maggot said. Blood growled and flicked the Maggot off her shoulder.

"Go chew some one elses antenna for a while. Zims gon the see his parents just like he said. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for taking so long." Blood said.

"Oh! I'm sure he does! Why dont you go ask him?"

"Alright I will!" Blood said

"After all. He couldnt have gotten far with those cold feet."

Zim saw a balcony and started climing the wall using his spider legs to help him. He pulled him self over the railing and yelped as he fell. He stood and went to the doors he tapped the glass. Tenn blinked and and stood she smiled when she saw Zim she opened the doors and let him in.

"Oh Zim! Where have you been? Come sit by the fire." Tenn said leading Zim to the fireplace. Zim sat across from Tenn. "Oh Zim whats happened to you? Your cold as death!" Tenn said.

"Tenn, I have a confession. This morning I was terrified of marriage. But after meeting you, there is no one I'd rather spend my life with." Zim said he looked at the opened doors and saw Blood pulling herself up onto the balcony. He gasped. Tenn turned to looked but Zim put a hand on her cheek. "Tenn, I seem to find myself married. And you should know it's completly unexpected!" Zim said.

"Zim?" Tenn and Zim stood and looked to see the dead bride. "I just wanted to meet- Darling," she said pulling Zim closer to her holding his arm as she looked at Tenn."whos this?" she asked.

"Zim, whos that?" Tenn asked. Blood showed Tenn her hand, showing off the ring.

"I'm his wife." she said. Tenn gasped. Zim shook his head.

"Tenn its not what it looks like!" Zim said."Shes dead! See?" He said grabbing Bloods hand and shaking it. Blood pulled away and glared.

"Hopscotch." she grabbed Zim and pulled him to her. Zim reached for Tenn. Tenn ran towards him and tried to grab is hand.

Zim and blood appeared in the old libary. Blood glared at Zim

"I cant believe you lied to me just to see that other woman!" she said as she started to sob. Zim shook his head.

"No! Your the other woman!" he said.

"Your married to me! Shes the other woman!" Blood cried.

"She's got a point you know." Elder Gutneight said. Zim sighed.

"It was a mistake! I would never marry you!" Zim said, immeadiatly feeling guilty after her said the words. Blood looked at him and walked away. Zim's antennae flattened.

**Wow! Sorry it took so long! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
